


Waniliowe sumienie

by Kafian



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Ending C, Family Issues, Implied Past Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Slow Updates, Smoking, Smut, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Michael ma już dość Trevora i jego wiecznej huśtawki nastrojów.Co więc robi? Stara się znaleźć sposób, aby wkurzyć dawnego przyjaciela na tyle, żeby ten wreszcie zorientował się, że było coś nie tak w jego postępowaniu.Czy to pomoże w ich napiętej już relacji? Raczej nie. Czy mimo to Michael będzie żałował swojej decyzji? I tak, i nie.





	Waniliowe sumienie

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zwykle jestem in rare ship hell. 
> 
> Jak zwykle moja praca jest pierwszą polską w fandomie. Czy to wystarczy, aby powstrzymać mnie od pisania? Nie. A czy zamierzam zapełnić ten fandom? O tak!
> 
> Szczerze to dalej dziwi mnie fakt, że polski fandom na ao3 z jakiejkolwiek części z gta — po prostu nie istnieje. Liczę jednak, że kiedyś zobaczę tu coś poza swoimi fikami.
> 
>  **A tymczasem, zapraszam do czytania!**
> 
> [Planuję napisać one-shoty również z innymi shipami _(Michael i Trevor to temat rzeka, a Franklin i Lamar to spore wyzwanie)_ , więc spokojnie. Ich tematyka będzie różna, nie wszystko będzie skupiać się na seksie czy nienawiści. W tym fandomie widzę naprawdę wiele możliwości, więc ograniczenie się tylko do jednego aspektu gry byłoby zwykłą hańbą.]

    Michael był zmęczony.

    Zmęczony ciągłym martwieniem się o swoje dzieci. Tym czy jego córka ponownie nie zaczęła zadawać się z podejrzanymi facetami. Tym, czy jego syn ponownie nie zepsuje nowo zakupionego samochodu. 

    Zmęczony był tym, że z Amandą ciągle kroczyli po cienkiej granicy. Była osobą niemożliwą do zadowolenia. Zawsze było coś nie tak, czy to z jego przyjaciółmi, tym jak spędzał wolny czas, czy też tym jak go  _ nie _ spędzał. Nieważne, jak bardzo starał się ją uszczęśliwić, ona i tak większą satysfakcję znajdowała w tej pieprzonej  _ jodze _ , aniżeli w spędzaniu czasu z własnym mężem!

    Michael miał dość.

Miał dość tego, że Trevor  _ cholerny _ Philips wysyłał mu dwuznaczne sygnały. Raz chciał wszystko naprawić i zapraszał go, gdzie tylko się dało, czy to na grę tenisa, czy do baru na piwo lub na jakąś „zabawę jak za starych, dobrych czasów”, jak to często mawiał. Jednak humor Trevora zmieniał się tak notorycznie, jak zachcianki Amandy. Gość potrafił zmienić zdanie i na nowo nawijać o tym, że przez te całe lata tęsknił za nim, jak idiota, podczas gdy ten sobie spokojnie żył z żoną i dwójką dzieci. Jak gdyby ich dawny romans, związek, partnerstwo (Michael sam nie wiedział, jak do końca powinien nazywać tę dawną relację) nigdy nie miało miejsca. I Michael zdawał sobie w pewnym stopniu sprawę z tego, że jego sfałszowana śmierć trochę wstrząsnęła Trevorem, najdelikatniej mówiąc. Mężczyzna stał się…  _ niestabilny _ . Bo w końcu kto normalny najpierw idzie pić z kumplami w najlepsze, aby zaraz potem rozstrzeliwać ludzi w barze? Trevor Philips działał jak tykająca bomba i to działało Michaelowi na nerwy. Najlepiej by było, jakby trzymał się od niego jak najdalej, jednak jakimś dziwnym przypadkiem jego obecność najczęściej działała na Trevora uspokajająco; łagodziła jego zagubiony umysł.

    Dzisiaj jednak, jedyne, na co Michael miał ochotę, to wkurwić Trevora, najbardziej jak tylko było to możliwe, mając w pamięci to, że obecnie siał spustoszenie w drugiej części miasta przez ich niedawną kłótnię.

    Dlatego też obecnie kierował się w stronę klubu ze striptizem, znanego pod słodką nazwą Vanilla Unicorn, należącego do Trevora. Nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie, co zamierzał zrobić, w końcu to nie tak, że chciał, aby mężczyzna posłał go siedem metrów pod ziemię… Po prostu pragnął mu delikatnie „dać znać”, żeby w końcu zaprzestał robić to, co robił, bo doprowadzało go to do szału.

    Po wejściu do klubu pierwszym, co zwróciło jego uwagę, było dość mgliste pomieszczenie. Nie wietrzyli tu jakoś, czy co? Zmuszony był mrużyć oczy, aby rozpoznać mijane twarze. Przechodząc obok baru, pomyślał o zamówieniu czegoś mocniejszego, jednak szybko się rozmyślił, stwierdzając, że nie był to zbyt dobry pomysł. Dopóki znajdował się na terytorium Trevora, wolał pozostać o czystym umyśle. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, czy mężczyzna nie kazał któremuś z ochroniarzy go śledzić, bądź co gorsza — nieco go „poturbować”. Po tylu latach był już gotowy na wszystko z jego strony.

    Dochodząc do źródła tego pseudo smogu, odkaszlnął parę razy, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać specyficznego zapachu, który nieproszony wkradał się do jego nie-tak-zdrowych płuc. Kiedy jednak wreszcie udało mu się trochę oczyścić powietrze, dzięki energicznemu machaniu dłońmi, zdziwił się, kogo zobaczył przy zawalonym przedmiotami stoliku.

— Wade?

Młodszy (jednak niekoniecznie wyglądający na swój wiek) mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i wstał energicznie z miejsca, następnie podchodząc do nowo przybyłego. Najwyraźniej jednak zrobił to zbyt szybko, gdyż prawie by nie upadł, gdyby Michael nie złapał go w swoje ramiona.

— Dzięki… — odparł trochę niewyraźnie, zarówno przez swój obecny stan, jak i specyficzny akcent. — Michael, tak? Co tutaj robisz? Trevor cię po coś sprowadził?

Wade wpatrywał się w niego z czystą ciekawością, czekając cierpliwie na odpowiedź. W tym czasie również się wyprostował, jednak nadal znajdował się blisko Michaela, który myślał intensywnie nad zaistniałą sytuacją i jak mógłby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu jednocześnie.

    W końcu, jakim sposobem najlepiej było wkurwić Trevora, jak nie poprzez wypieprzenie kogoś, kogo uważał za swoją własność (lub za tak zwanego „przyjaciela”)? Nie dość, że rozwścieczy go tym, to w dodatku on sam znajdzie ujście dla swoich nagromadzonych emocji. A, jako że od swojej żony ani zrozumienia, ani seksu nie mógł się spodziewać, to musiał się wyżyć gdzie indziej.

— Właściwie to przyszedłem tu, aby wziąć kilka dokumentów z biura — wyjaśnił, nachylając się trochę do mężczyzny, któremu do ucha zadał pytanie: — Zaprowadziłbyś mnie tam?

— Byłeś tam przecież! Już zapomniałeś? — zachichotał, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, jak gdyby usłyszał jakiś dobry żart. Cóż, ważne, że nic a nic nie podejrzewał, tylko szczerze wierzył w każde jego słowo. Zadziwiała go jego wręcz dziecięca naiwność, jednak nie narzekał na to, póki była mu ona zdecydowanie na rękę.

— Wiesz, jak to jest. — Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do Wade’a. Chłopak złapał go za łokieć i zaczął prowadzić na tyły klubu. — Wiek robi swoje.

— Może i jesteś trochę starszy, jednak nadal wyglądasz bardzo dobrze! — oznajmił, podtrzymując się mocno Michaela, gdy ponownie zaczął się potykać o własne nogi. — Więc nie przejmuj się tym za bardzo!

Skinął mu głową, a następnie obaj weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym jeszcze tak niedawno omawiał z resztą ekipy ich skok życia. I kiedy znowu kłócił się z Trevorem, który nigdy nie potrafił odpuścić i zawsze ciągnął temat.

Nie o tym jednak chciał teraz myśleć. O Trevorze w tej chwili pragnął zapomnieć. Chciał się w końcu skupić na własnym życiu, chociaż przez nieco dłuższy moment. 

Gdy ponownie zwrócił swoją uwagę na młodego mężczyznę, ten akurat opowiadał o tym, jak doszło do pierwszego jego spotkania z Trevorem, który zaopiekował się nim, gdy reszta przyjaciół go opuściła.

Michael miał pewne podejrzenia co do tego, że słowo „opuścili” bardzo mijało się z prawdą. W przypadku Trevora najpewniej zostali przez niego zamordowani lub skonsumowani. Obrzydlistwo.

— Trevor musiał zauważyć w tobie coś wyjątkowego, że przyjął cię tak po prostu pod swój dach — stwierdził w momencie, gdy Wade ucichł i stanął w miejscu, rozglądając się po ścianach pomieszczenia, jakby widział je pierwszy raz w życiu.  


— Tak myślisz? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na Michaela, który podszedł do niego o te kilka kroków, zamykając tym samym jakikolwiek dystans między nimi.

— Oczywiście — odparł od razu i uniósł dłoń, palcami przejeżdżając po policzku Wade’a, następnie zapoznając się z jego szyją. — Najwyraźniej musiał zauważyć to osobliwe piękno, które sobą przedstawiasz, jak i optymistyczne podejście do życia. Niedziwne więc, że uznał cię za ważnego.

Wade uśmiechnął się, a jego przekrwione oczy wypełnione były tak złudnym szczęściem, że Michael przez chwilę poczuł się winny, że okłamywał mężczyznę dla własnych celów. Nie było to jednak jego winą, że Wade był tak naiwny i wierzył w każde jego słowo. Odpowiadał sam za siebie… chociaż bardziej wyglądało to tak, jakby Trevor był za niego odpowiedzialny. A jako że nie był aktualnie przy nim obecny… to cóż, nie był to problem Michaela, aby przejmować się takimi szczegółami. Prawda?

— I do tego jesteś taki pomocny… — Wade lgnął do jego dłoni niczym kot do pieszczoty. Najwyraźniej tego, czego brakowało mu najbardziej to ludzkie ciepło, którego od Trevora nie mógł się spodziewać. W końcu ten swoje �„uczucia” przekazywał poprzez przemoc i wyzwiska. Zapomniał już, czym było prawidłowe funkcjonowanie w społeczeństwie.

— Trevor mówił, że nie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem — przemówił, wpatrując się w punkt za Michaelem. — Jednak dla mnie jesteś bardzo miły!  


— Każdy się czasem myli, nawet on. — Jego dłoń zjechała na tył szyi Wade’a, który instynktownie ją odchylił, czekając na kolejny ruch.

Drugą dłonią złapał Wade’a w talii, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie, po czym nie zwlekając dłużej, pocałował go, od razu zagryzając jego dolną wargę. Czuł niewyobrażalną satysfakcję, gdy tym małym czynem zdołał już na starcie wydobyć z mężczyzny jęk przyjemności. Jeśli był tak łatwy do zadowolenia, to nie miał czym się przejmować i mógł skupić się na swoich własnych potrzebach.

Pociągnął Wade’a i oparł go plecami o stojącą przy ścianie lodówkę, aby następnie napierać na niego mocniej swoim ciałem. Ślina powoli ściekała Wade’owi po brodzie, jednak ten wydawał się tym nie przejmować. Objął rękami szyję Michaela, a biodrami wychodził mu na przód. Skupił się całkowicie na całowaniu starszego mężczyzny, nie zwracając uwagi na wędrujące po jego ciele niecierpliwe dłonie.

Było coś w tej sytuacji, w tej atmosferze, co sprawiało, że Michael nie czuł się obrzydzony. Ani tym, że czuł silną woń alkoholu i dymu z jakiegoś narkotyku od Wade’a, ani nawet tym, że miał zamiar wypieprzyć go w tym obskurnym pomieszczeniu. Widać było, że nikt w biurze od dawna nie sprzątał. A mając w pamięci wiedzę, kto był właścicielem, wcale się nie dziwił, że panował tu taki sam nieporządek, jak w jego głowie.

— Taki chętny i gotowy — wyszeptał Wade’owi do ucha, gdy jego własna dłoń powędrowała niżej po plecach, zatrzymując się tuż nad linią bokserek, które trzymały się znacznie wyżej od luźnych spodni. — Jestem w stanie zapewnić ci ciepło, którego potrzebujesz.

Wade sapnął głośno, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rozmarzony uśmiech.  


— Serio? — Michael skinął głową. — Serio, serio? — Ponowne skinięcie, po którym mężczyzna zajął się napieraniem palcami na wejście Wade’a, na co ten od razu się rozluźnił. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, Michael obrócił go i jednym ruchem wyzbył go ze spodni i bielizny, które odrzucił na zawaloną kartonami kanapę.

— Oj, tak,  _ złotko _ — zapewnił i nachylił się do jego karku, ustami podgryzając rozgrzaną skórę. — Sprawię, że poczujesz się tak dobrze, jak nigdy wcześniej.  


Wade na te słowa wypiął się bardziej w jego stronę, opierając się mocno rękami o lodówkę, jak gdyby już nie potrafił utrzymać równowagi. Michael podejrzewał, że ten po prostu nie czuł się na siłach przez swój stan. Dlatego też czym prędzej rozpiął pasek swoich spodni, które następnie zrzucił wraz z bokserkami na podłogę.

Po chwili, nie chcąc ryzykować, że Wade się rozmyśli, zagłębił się w niego, czując, jak bardzo mu brakowało seksu. I to takiego satysfakcjonującego, a nie udawanego, gdzie  _ pewna _ druga osoba cały czas wyrażała swoje niezbyt romantyczne uwagi, czy zażalenia. Z Wadem było wyraźnie inaczej, wystarczyło go skomplementować parę razy, aby wraz z jego entuzjazmem ożyło podniecenie. Tak łatwy do uszczęśliwienia… tęsknił za czymś takim. Nie musieć wiele się starać, aby osiągnąć taki sam efekt. Coś niesamowitego.

— Idealny… perfekcyjny.

Z każdą kolejną pochwałą Wade stawał się coraz to bardziej chętnym uczestnikiem ich nietypowego zbliżenia. Napierał na niego z takim samym zapałem, z jakim Michael zagłębiał się coraz to bardziej, pragnąc wydobyć z chłopaka pełne ekstazy westchnienia. Chciał doprowadzić go do tak dobrego stanu, że zapomni o wszystkim innym i jedyne, co będzie się dla niego liczyć, to jego kutas.

Chwycił Wade’a za dredy, gdy jego głowa zaczęła coraz bardziej opadać, co nie mu się nie spodobało.  


— Chcę dokładnie słyszeć twój piękny głos, gdy jęczysz jak suka. — Poczuł, jak członek mężczyzny otarł się o jego dłoń, która znajdowała się obecnie na udzie Wade’a w celu podtrzymaniu go w stabilnej pozycji.

— Hm? — Przejechał palcami po czubku jego penisa, na którym już pojawił się preejakulat. — Czyżbyś aż tak bardzo lubił, jak nazywam cię doświadczoną dziwką?

Z ust Wade’a wyrwało się jedynie głośne pojękiwanie, które przemieniło się w krótki krzyk, gdy Michael klepnął go mocno w tyłek, a następnie zacisnął dłoń na jednym pośladku, wbijając w niego swoje paznokcie.

— Czy tym właśnie jesteś? — zapytał, a po nie uzyskaniu odpowiedzi, nachylił się do jego ucha, po raz kolejny pociągając go mocno za włosy. — Zwykłą maskotką, którą każdy może wypieprzyć, kiedy tylko chce, po czym zostawić, jak zużytą zabawkę?

Wade złapał się mocniej obu krawędzi lodówki, starając się obrócić głowę tak, aby spojrzeć na Michaela. Ten jednak mu na to nie pozwolił, trzymając go w tej samej pozycji, nie pozwalając na żaden niepożądany ruch. Każdy rodzaj niesubordynacji był niemile widziany i Wade w tej chwili się zapewne o tym przekonał.

— A może to tylko Trevor cię pieprzy? — Chłopak jęknął głośniej, krztusząc się własną śliną. — Może wyobrażasz sobie, że to właśnie on cię posuwa, jak najłatwiejszą kurwę? Sądzisz, że kiedyś na ciebie spojrzy? Myślisz, że twoja lojalność cokolwiek dla niego znaczy? Muszę cię zmartwić, Wade. Trevor sam nie wie, czego pragnie.  


Wade wbił zęby we własny nadgarstek, kiedy poczuł usta i język na swoich plecach, a następnie karku. Michael podwinął jego koszulkę do góry, nie pozostawiając już nic wyobraźni. Stał przed nim tak obnażony i bezbronny. W końcu jakiś przepiękny widok dla odmiany.

— Pozostaje jednak pytanie… czy ty wiesz, czego pragniesz? — Zacisnął mocniej pięść w jego włosach, a drugą trzymał go mocno za biodro, czując, że obaj byli już blisko. — Puszczalska zdzira… jeszcze by zabrakło, żebyś doszedł, w ogóle przeze mnie niedotknięty.

Nie minęło długo, a Wade zaczął drżeć, nie przerywając wydawania z siebie tak nieczystych, głośnych i przepełnionych ekstazą odgłosów, gdzie ostatnimi resztkami sił napierał na członka Michaela. Kilka razy z rzędu natrafili wspólnie na jego prostatę, co w końcu zaskutkowało osiągnięciem orgazmu przez Wade’a, który pojękiwał imię Michaela, dopóki i mężczyzna nie zaznał swojego upragnionego spełnienia.

Po chwili, gdy udało mu się już uspokoić oddech i rozprostować kości, doprowadził się do względnego porządku, dokładnie wpychając trochę pogniecioną koszulę do spodni. Poprawił byle jak kosmyki włosów, które opadły mu na czoło, po czym bez słowa skierował się w stronę drzwi.

— Zaczekaj!

Michael odwrócił się, szczerze zdziwiony, że nie został jeszcze przez chłopaka zwyzywany. Stanął naprzeciw niego i czekał na jego dalsze słowa, wpatrując się w niego, jak gdyby doszukując się cienia obłudy.

— Spotkamy się jeszcze? Oczywiście, jeśli będziesz chciał...

Michael powstrzymał się od szerokiego uśmiechu, który najpewniej zostałby odebrany za niepokojący. Zamiast tego odetchnął głęboko, powstrzymując się od nerwowego śmiechu i wyciągnął swój telefon. Wymienił się z Wadem numerami.

— Ale musimy trzymać to w tajemnicy, okej? — Po jego słowach usłyszeli krótki hałas i od razu spojrzeli w bok.

Michael nie skomentował tego nowego odkrycia, a jedynie wrócił spojrzeniem na Wade’a, który wydawał się lekko wstrząśnięty trupem z lodówki. Cóż, nie mógł go za to winić. W końcu nie na co dzień widzi się przyszły posiłek kanibala, upchnięty na chama w nieprzeznaczonej do tego chłodziarce. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć,  _ jakie _ były do tego odpowiednie. Mógł żyć bez tej wiedzy.

— Spokojnie, postaram się. — Skinął głową i uśmiechnął się niepewnie do Michaela, który złożył na jego ustach ostatni krótki pocałunek, po czym skierował się do wyjścia.

    To był jego najbardziej satysfakcjonujący dzień od tych dziesięciu,  _ w cholerę męczących, _ lat.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, ile rozdziałów wyjdzie, bo był to bardzo spontaniczny pomysł. Póki więc inspiracja na ten ship mi pozostanie, to będę tą — zapewne krótką — historię ciągnąć.
> 
> Tak jak zwykle dodawać nowe rozdziały będę rzadko i nieregularnie, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni.


End file.
